Heirs to the Kingdom
by Anyastazya
Summary: Sequel to He's Back! Edited and reuploaded for the pleasure of those who have and haven't read it.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Here's the sequel!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth...just Jareth :P (And my own characters of course ^_^)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Heirs to the Kingdom  
  
(Part I)  
  
Aeslen dug through her closet for an outfit to wear to work that day. She pulled out a clean pair of black slacks and a shiny metallic silver blouse. She hurriedly threw them on and slipped into a pair of black strappy sandals. Then she went back to the mirror to finish touching up her make-up and make sure her long platinum hair was still in neat loose curls. Once she was pleased with her appearance she grabbed her purse and headed out the front door of her apartment. She locked her door before heading out to her car. When she got that strange sensation of being watched, she paused. She lifted her head to look around cautiously.  
  
As she looked around her mismatched eyes swirled similar to what a bird's eye does when hunting prey. She shrugged it off and climbed into her car. As she sped off in her blue convertible a shadow moved away from a neighboring building. It followed the car at an inhuman speed, but Aeslen didn't notice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Blaethen stood outside looking out over her young students as they have recess. Her platinum hair just brushed the top of her shoulders. She wore a baggy blue sweater and a floral skirt with sneakers. Typical early education teacher wear. She felt goosebumps on the back of her neck and she spun around to scan the area with suspicion. Her own mismatched eyes swirled as she searched the area in vain. She was brought out of it when she felt a tug at the hem of her sweater.  
  
"Miss Blaethen?" a little boy blinked up at her when she spun around in surprise. "Jake stole my ball."  
  
"Well," she took him by the hand with a gentle smile. "Let's go have a talk with him, Tommy."  
  
As she walked off with the little boy into the throng of children a shadow under some trees across the street moved. It slipped across the street towards the school.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the castle in the center of the labyrinth, the throne room was a mess. A young man reclined on a pile of pillows that filled the pit that had once been there in the center of the mess. The young man had long, thick black hair with streaks of blue in it; strands of it hung in his light silver eyes that were nearly white. He lounged in an open black poet's shirt and black leather pants with black leather knee-high boots.  
  
A goblin came bounding in and stopped just outside the pit full of pillows. "Master Syrro, the girls have been found."  
  
"Great, continue with my plan," the man said and waved a hand dismissively towards the goblin.  
  
"What if they resist?"  
  
"Then take them by force...*WITHOUT* hurting them."  
  
The goblin saluted him and bounded out of the throne room, leaving Syrro to his thoughts about the events that had lead up to all this. His father had recently died, leaving him to rule over the labyrinth. His father had conquered the kingdom and drove out the old king and his family. There had been a bump in his plans, though. The labyrinth was ever changing and the only way to navigate it safely without getting lost was by the tunnels underneath, but even those got confusing. His father hadn't realized this until it was too late to get the map of the tunnel system from the old king. They were nearly exiled to their own castle cause they could not risk getting lost in that labyrinth.  
  
Now he had found Jareth's children, he would use them as a gambling tool to get the map from him. Too bad his father had never thought of doing this, the fool. But, if his father hadn't been such a fool he wouldn't have to be doing this now anyways. He stood and started to pace the room. His goblins better be quick about bringing those girls to him. He had no time to waste in putting his plan into action.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aeslen stood outside her trailer, looking around. Something just did not feel right. She reached a hand up slowly to brush a blonde curl from her face and look around. Yanking open the door to her trailer she hurried inside and away from the horrid feeling, but the feelings of dread did not go away. They worsened. She thought she heard creaking from the other end of the trailer...muffled noises from another area. She kept looking around with frightened, wide eyes.  
  
"Who's there??" she demanded.  
  
A goblin poked his head out of the cabinet near her head and she squealed, jumping back. It snickered and then went on with what it had been about to say. "Lord Syrro requests your presence at his castle."  
  
"Who the hell is Lord Syrro??" her eyes scanned the room as she heard more noises from all around her.  
  
"Why, he is the new goblin king and lord of the labyrinth." The goblin gave a toothy smile and Aeslen blanched.  
  
"I've finally gone mad...that's it. I over worked myself with movie after movie and now I've snapped." She raised a hand to her forehead.  
  
"You comin or we gotta use force?" the goblin asked and all the other movement around her stopped as if waiting the answer.  
  
"I guess I'm coming along, might as well have fun with this hallucination..." That was the last thing she remembered as the goblin threw something at her, it looked like glitter...but it sure wasn't the kind you got in the store. She slumped to the floor unconscious.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Blaethen waved the last child away at the end of the day. She turned and walked back into her classroom to finish grading their tests before she went home. She shrugged off that awful feeling and sat down behind her desk. She tossed back her hair out of her face and got to work. She hadn't been working long when she heard something from the supply closet. Great, now she was hearing things, too. She ignored it.  
  
She yelped when a pair of beady eyes appeared over the edge of her desk. A goblin pulled himself up to sit on her desk blinking back at her. She raised her pencil to poke at him, only to have the creature snatch it away and eat it. She started pushing herself back from her desk, but the chair stuck and she looked down to see more of the things holding the wheels of her chair in place.  
  
"What are you??" she asked, starting to lose her composure a bit.  
  
"Goblins," the creature on her desk said matter-of-factly and just blinked up at her some more. "We came to extend an invitation from Lord Syrro to join him at his castle at the center of the labyrinth."  
  
"The castle at the center of the labyrinth??" she repeated dumbly.  
  
"Yeah, you comin or we gotta do this the hard way?"  
  
This snapped her out of her daze and she sprung to her feet. She made a break for the door. She didn't get far when a group of the goblins grabbed onto her ankles and lower legs. She toppled forward and lifted her arms to keep from hurting herself by the fall. She struggled against the hands. There sure were a lot of them! She flailed even more frantically. Finally one hit her with something and she blacked out on the floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aeslen's eyes drifted open as she felt something touching her cheek. She was looking up into super light silver eyes. The owner of the eyes was caressing her cheek and she was laying down somewhere that felt comfortable. Her mind raced, trying to remember what happened last. Goblins had made an appearance in her trailer and she had agreed to go along with them...she must be still in her delusional state. She sat up and looked at the man beside her, not bad.  
  
"You that Syrro dude the goblins had jabbered about?" Aeslen asked with apprehension.  
  
He nodded slowly. "And you are..."  
  
"Aeslen Kobold...why did you bring me here?" She looked around to get her bearings. She was sitting in the middle of a soft pile of pillows with the man known as Syrro stretched out lazily beside her. The rest of the room looked like something took out of a medieval castle...and it was messy, her nose crinkled as she looked at it all.  
  
"Maybe I should leave the explanations until your sister arrives," he said smoothly and propped himself up on his arm, so that he is almost sitting up beside me. He reached out with a free hand to touch one of her platinum curls and she moved away slightly. "You're not afraid of little ole me, are you, Aeslen?"  
  
"Of you? Ha, don't make me laugh," she lifted her chin defiantly. Out of the corner of her eye she saw some goblins making their way in, they were dragging something behind them. She spotted what it was and tried to run over to her sister.  
  
Syrro cought her by the arm and held her in place. "Not so fast, stay here beside me. There is no hurry."  
  
"What have you done to Blaethen?" she swung angry eyes at him and tried to jerk her arm free in vain.  
  
He pulled her close. "I gave orders neither of you are to be harmed, she will awaken soon." He looked deep into her eyes, studying her face. "You might as well get used to keeping close quarters with me as I plan on keeping both of you here for some time."  
  
"What do you want with us?" she asked breathily, but not willing to admit the closeness was affecting her.  
  
"Your father has something I want, he will give it to me or never see either of you again." His thumb started caressing her upper arm.  
  
She ignored it. "What could my father possibly have that you want?"  
  
"Oh my, did he never tell you your heritage?" a sly smile spread over his face. "My father became king of the labyrinth by wresting it away from the previous king, and driving him out along with his family. Unfortunately, the old king took the map to the underground passages way with him and the labyrinth is too hard to travel without using them."  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"The king had a young wife and twin baby girls when my father drove him out. His name was Jareth," he touched her cheek again. "And my dear, the darling babes were you and your sister."  
  
Aeslen swallowed hard around the lump in her throat. "You have got to be kidding me." She forced out. She refused to let herself be distracted by her growing attraction to the handsome man. There were more important things at hand. She shook her head slowly. This had to be some elaborate joke. Her father wasn't some goblin king, and her mother wasn't some queen. Sure, they looked good for their age, but come on.  
  
"You're lieing," came a shaky voice from across the room. Blaethen was standing with her fists balled at her sides. She stalked towards Syrro and stood glaring down at him. "Send us home, now."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I am telling the truth. Faeries seldom lie, as you will find out," Syrro stood to face Blaethen. He reached down a hand to help Aeslen up beside him, but she avoided touching him to stand on her own. "And I can't send you home until I get what I need from your father."  
  
"You're mad!" Aeslen glared up at him.  
  
"Actually, I'm quite smitten, my dear," Syrro smirked and Aeslen just stared at him, confused. This only caused him to start laughing.  
  
"Oh, shut up," Aeslen growled. Blaethen stood to the side stifling her own chuckles. Her twin turned to glare at her. "Who you laughin at? You're a prisoner, too!"  
  
"And considering what he wants, we may be here awhile. So we might as well make the best of our situation." Blaethen responded unscathed.  
  
"Doesn't mean I have to like this wart, though," Aeslen motioned towards an amused Syrro.  
  
"No," Blaethen lifted her chin. "But it does mean you will be civil to the man who holds our lives in his hands."  
  
"Bah, he wouldn't dare," Aeslen glared at him stubbornly.  
  
"Would I?" he stepped closer to her to look down at her imposingly. A hand snaked out to catch her by the throat. Blaethen held her breath, fearing her sister had gone too far.  
  
"No, you wouldn't," Aeslen held her ground. "You need us to barter with."  
  
"I only really need one of you."  
  
"If you had wanted to, you would've already. So go ahead," She calmly stood there looking up at him.  
  
He released her slowly, brushing his hand against her cheek as he drew his arm back. "You're right, but I may change that idea if you give me too much trouble." He let the threat hang there before turning to head towards the door. He called over his shoulder, "Goblins will come shortly to take you to your rooms."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aeslen sat in her room by the window. She gazed out over the labyrinth Syrro claimed her father had ruled. She sighed and wondered for once if this was truly real. She usually woke up by now. She glanced over her shoulder towards the door as she got an idea. He said he couldn't travel the labyrinth without the map. She quietly opened the window and slipped out. She would get help and come back for her sister later. Without looking back, she sprinted into the labyrinth.  
  
Syrro walked into Aeslen's room to see how she was getting set in, when he noticed she was nowhere in sight. He started walking towards the bathroom. "Aeslen? Aeslen, are you there?" he called and poked his head in. No one there. He turned towards the closet and headed over to look in there. Nothing. He let loose a ragged sigh and finally looked at the open window. She wouldn't. He stalked over and peered out. She would, and he knew it. He turned and dashed down the hall towards the room where he had told the goblins to take Blaethen to make sure she was where she should be.  
  
He burst in the door out of breath. "Blaethen!"  
  
She poked her head out of the bathroom with wide eyes. "What's the emergency? Let me guess, Aeslen. What's she done now?"  
  
"She climbed out her window and I fear she ran into the labyrinth." He leaned against the door trying to catch his breath so he could look fearsome again.  
  
"Well, that's Aeslen for ya." Blaethen shrugged and came out all the way from the bathroom. "What are you planning on doing about this?"  
  
"I'm going to send the message to your parents that you are both here, as I had planned to do after checking on you both. That way he can come down here sooner with the map and we can go find her."  
  
Blaethen gulped. "But what if he refuses...she's gonna be stuck out there...?"  
  
"No, I'll send some of my shadows out there...hopefully they won't get lost, too. And, hopefully they can bring her back unhurt and without her putting up too much of a fight," he looked at Blaethen and saw the look on her face. "Well, I hope she's not hurt TOO badly..." he added wryly.  
  
"Oh lord, I am never seeing my sister again, am I?"  
  
"You will. I'll make sure of it." Syrro turned and walked out of the room towards the throne room. He didn't realize Blaethen had followed him until he paused in front of the pit of pillows and she bumped into his back. He spun around and looked at her.  
  
"Sorry." She said meekly.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked her with mild amusement.  
  
"You're not just going to tell me my sister went missing and then leave me out of it all." She planted her hands on her hips and lifted her chin stubbornly.  
  
"Fine! I don't have time to argue with you." He walked over to a mirror hanging on the wall. He waved a hand over the surface so that in the next minute it wavered and the faces of her parents appeared in it.  
  
"Do we know you?" Jareth demanded of Syrro.  
  
Sarah looked past Syrro. "Blaethen?? Is Aeslen there too??"  
  
"Yes, so to speak." Blaethen glanced at her feet.  
  
"You know my father, Jareth," Syrro began. "I am Syrro, the son of Arutin. Yes, I see from your quick anger that name rang a bell and you now realize who I am. My father has died and I am the new Goblin King. My father realized too late his folly in not taking the map of the tunnels beneath the labyrinth from you. I have taken your daughters and will not return either of them until you give me that map."  
  
Blaethen stepped forward. "Father, you must. Aeslen ran off into the labyrinth and we need that map to find her before something happens to her."  
  
"I truly do not want her hurt, my shadows are searching for her as we speak. Please come soon, I fear even my shadows may get lost before they find her. And, of course the Labyrinth HAS changed a lot, it is constantly changing."  
  
"Don't worry, we'll be there soon," Sarah said and Jareth looked at her. They exchanged a look before she said more forcefully. "We WILL be there soon." Their images then disappeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aeslen sat on a large boulder beside a pond hidden in a deep forest within the labyrinth. She watched funny little creatures come and go, and others playing in the water. This place really was beautiful when it wasn't putting all it's energy into breaking you, it seemed. She smiled to herself and then laid back on the boulder. She yawned and stretched before dozing off. There was nothing she had to do, was there?  
  
She woke with a start as a shadow fell across her. She opened her eyes to see Syrro looming over her and her memories came back to her at full force. "You! I thought you couldn't travel the labyrinth!" She sat up with wide eyes.  
  
He held up a small disc in his hand. "Your father gave me the map." He sat on the boulder beside her, his hand went up to brush some of his unruly black hair out of his eyes as he looked her over.  
  
"That means we can leave, right?" Aeslen looked him in the eyes expectantly. Bad idea, their eyes locked and her breath caught in her throat.  
  
"Just your sister, I am keeping you for myself," he lifted a hand to brush her hair out of her face, then to cup her cheek. Her mismatched eyes registered alarm for multiple reasons as she gazed back at him like a deer caught in his very bright and shiny headlights.  
  
"What?" she gasped.  
  
He turned his head to look out over the pond. "It's a beautiful place, isn't it? I see why you stopped here." He looked back at her and leaned in close. "But, to me it does not compare to your magnificent eyes and your alluring face."  
  
"Sweet talking me isn't going to make me forget the fact you just negated your deal with us." She whispered back with not as much conviction as it should of held.  
  
"Actually, I never made a deal with you. And I had told you he would not see either of you until I got the map. I gave him back Blaethen. I never said I had to give BOTH of you back," he smirked at his own cleverness, keeping his face and...mouth close to hers.  
  
"Bastard..." She whispered fiercely. "You're not making me do anything for you."  
  
"I agree," he brushed his lips against hers lightly and she looked at him shocked. "I won't MAKE you do anything."   
  
With that he plundered her mouth savagely with his own. He wrapped his arms around her and drew her up against him. Her eyes remained wide and her body rigid. Then as he deepened the kiss, her eyes drifted close and she placed her hands lightly against his solid chest as she melted against him. Some part of her brain still went *Wait! What are you doing??!!*, but she shoved it aside and started to work her mouth against his; reciprocating the passionate kiss. One of his hands tangled in her hair and the other smoothed over her bottom to bring her more firmly against him. She let out a small moan of approval. There was no thought at this point; only lips, tongue, hands, and bodies.  
  
He drew back slightly and looked at her. Her eyes were closed and she was trying to catch her breath. He smiled and brushed a gentle kiss on her lips before loosening his grasp. Her eyes drifted open slowly to look up at him, her lips softly swollen and her face flushed.  
  
"Come, I shall take you from this place where your beauty has no light to shine in," he murmured with his face still close to hers, their ragged breaths mingling between them. "Promise me you will not run away again and I will give you anything you desire." As he said this, the setting melted away and became her room. They were in each others arms, stretched out on the bed.  
  
Aeslen pulled back slightly and sat up straight. "I desire my freedom."  
  
"That, I cannot give you. I give you freedom to go anywhere in the castle and on the castle ground, even through the labyrinth and the surrounding lands that make up to the Underground." He laid on his back on the bed, looking up at her with his arms flung out wide to display his point. "But," he drew himself up beside her and gazed into her eyes. "I want you here in the Underground with me."  
  
"Isn't it sad that you had to kidnap a woman, just to get some." She crossed her arms and looked at him with jaw set.  
  
He chuckled. "You know full well I did not kidnap you to...'get some', as you call it. Now, that I have you, I can't bring myself to let you go."  
  
Aeslen looked around as if others are in the room. "Does anyone else smell cheese?"  
  
Syrro took her by the chin and brought her face back to look at him. "I mean it. Some day when I can trust you not to run off at the drop of the hat into dangers untold, then I shall let you have all the freedom you desire. For I shall know that at the end of the day you will come back to me. For now, I know I can not have that."  
  
"YOU...trust ME?! Now isn't that a slight twist of things."  
  
He stood and did his best to straighten his clothes. "You have had a long day. If you can manage a nap without trying to get your pretty little neck in trouble, I will send someone to retrieve you for supper later." He motioned towards the bathroom. "They are as advanced as the aboveground, so you may wash up and change before then." He motioned to the closet. "Clothes are in there." There were two other doors, he motioned to one of them. "That one leads to my own chambers. You may visit me any time you wish." He purred before leaving the room. A pillow hit the door just as it closed. 


	2. Chapter 2

AN:   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth...just Jareth :P (And my own characters of course ^_^)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Heirs to the Kingdom  
  
(Part II)  
  
Aeslen took a long refreshing soak in the tub filled with fragrant bath oils. She laid back and tried to let all her worries melt away. When she was finished, she wrapped herself in a towel and padded out into the bedroom towards the closet. She threw open the door and looked over her choices. They were all formal gowns and dresses of every style and color. She flipped through them slowly, she didn't want to look good for that goblin wart. She went to the vanity and opened the drawer. Soon she found what she was looking for, the scissors. She took the scissors to the closet and started looking through the dresses with new interest.  
  
In the throne room, the goblins had set up for supper and Syrro was pacing back and forth. He hoped he wasn't going to have a repeat performance of her afternoon escape. He forced himself to relax and lounge in the pillow pit. He had almost thought she wasn't coming and that he would have to go look for her when the doors opened. His head whipped around to look and his eyebrows shot up.  
  
Aeslen had cut up some of the dresses for an odd outfit with rugged edges since she hadn't had a sewing machine to fix the pieces. She had cut out the area around the hips and upper thighs of a red slinky dress for a red miniskirt that hung a bit low. On top was a midriff top cut from the top of a black spaghetti strap dress that had been backless with straps criss-crossing the back. Her feet were bare, but her hands were covered by red fingerless gloves. To top it all off, she left her hair in moist tangles to her waist. She smiled at him innocently, waiting for him to faint or scream...or something amusing.  
  
That's exactly what crossed his mind, that she was trying to raise a reaction from him and hoped he would regret keeping her. Too bad for her, but this wouldn't work. He stood up gracefully and walked over to her. He ran his fingers lightly down one of her bare arms, watching her with interest as she shivered and her brows furrowed. He chuckled.  
  
"My...I do love your fashion sense, Aeslen," he purred.  
  
"Well, it has to be better than yours," she said sweetly and stepped past him. "No more games, either feed me like the good little evil overlord you are or I am returning to my room to waste away."  
  
He followed her to the dining table and snapped his fingers so that goblins came trotting in with the food. "Whatever you wish, dear Aeslen."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Blaethen sat with her parents in her own living room, her hands were clasped in her lap. She was glaring down at her knees. Then she lifted her glare up at her parents whom she now felt like they were complete strangers. "How could you not tell me something like this...and I had to find out like this..." Her jaw was clenched. Hers was a quiet anger, that radiated as much hate as her sister's rages. "How could you keep this from me..."  
  
"We had no choice, dear," Sarah leaned forward to take one of her daughter's hands. "We were driven out, we were just glad the two of you were safe at the time. And when we resigned ourselves to the fact that we would be living aboveground, raising you here, we decided it would be less complicated if you didn't know where you came from."  
  
"How could you know, you are from the Underground...how would you know what I would need here??"  
  
Sarah glanced at Jareth and said a bit slowly. "I'm not from the Underground...I was born human."  
  
"WHAT??" Blaethen's eyes nearly burst from her head.  
  
Jareth nervously started to play with a crystal, rolling it around in his hands. "I fell in love with your mother, and kept an eye on her. One night she wished away her baby brother, your uncle Toby, and I came to retrieve him as asked..."  
  
"You kidnapped Toby??"  
  
Sarah conjured one of her pearls and holds it out to Blaethen. It became a small, red leather book. "Read this and it'll all become a bit clearer." She smiled at her daughter tenderly.  
  
"You still have that??!" Jareth made a grab for it, but Sarah beaned him with one of her pearls.  
  
"Yes. Now hush, you."  
  
"If it is, as you say it is, can I create those lil bally things, too?" Blaethen was momentarily side-tracked.  
  
"I suppose so. Just concentrate."  
  
Blaethen held her hand up, palm up, and concentrated. It took a bit, but a crystal appeared much like Jareth's...but with a slight blue tinge to its surface. "And now I concentrate again to bring anything I want?" Her parents nodded and she tried. Nothing happened. "Oi, what did I do wrong?"  
  
"Well, what were you trying to conjure?"  
  
"Aeslen."  
  
"Darling, you can't do that..." Sarah patted her hand.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Blaethen settled into the couch after her parents left. She read the book and devoured it quickly as her interest in it grew so that she couldn't put it down. When she was finished she sat up and looked around in a daze. He mother had gone through something like that...and still married her father?? Man, he must be one hell of a kisser or something... And it was pretty much playing all out again with Syrro and Aeslen. She sighed and dropped the book onto the end table.  
  
How was her new found knowledge going to help her get back her sister? "I wish I knew how to get her back safely..." She muttered to herself, not realizing even after just reading the book, what she had just said.  
  
"I think I may be able to help, you," a deep male voice said from behind her. She spun around and stared at the man who had spoke. He was lounging in the doorway, his hair fell in loose brown curls to his shoulders with a few curls falling into violet eyes. He wore tan breeches that tucked into soft leather boots with a loose white shirt. His arms were crossed over his massive chest.  
  
"Who are you?" she demanded.  
  
He walked towards her and gave a slight bow, an easy smile touching his lips. "I'm Tristan. I have the misfortune of being Syrro's younger brother. I can help you get your sister back."  
  
"Truly?" she asked with her head tilted to the side. He nodded. "Why?"  
  
"Cause I have a distaste for what my brother has resorted to, also."  
  
Blaethen eyed him warily. "How do you propose we do this?"  
  
"I magic us in, find Aeslen, and magic us all out again. If he comes close I can distract him without rousing suspicion." He crouched down so he was eye level with her. His hand rested on her knee, warmth traveled up her leg to higher places and she forced herself to breathe evenly. "If all goes to plan it can be as simple as that."  
  
"How do I know I can trust you?"  
  
Tristan pulled a ring off his left hand and held it up in front of her. "This ring is the crest of our family. We are NEVER to remove it, but I place it on your hand," he took her hand gently in his and slipped the ring onto her finger, "so that you know I will not abandon your side until this is all over and that you can trust me completely." The ring should have been way too big for her own finger, but it fit just right. It must have be magic, like everything else from the Underground.  
  
He obviously didn't realize what doing this symbolized to a person raised on the customs of the aboveground. She blushed and just nodded. "I believe you." She finally got out. "When do we go?"  
  
"Now?" he stood and drew her to her feet.  
  
She blinked. "Really?"  
  
"Truly." He smiled widely down at her, his eyes danced with genuine amusement.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Blaethen ran into her sister's room. Aeslen nearly fell from the bed as she saw them enter. Tristan stayed near the door, as a sort of look out. Blaethen drew her twin into a fierce hug. "I am so sorry. I didn't know he would do that..."  
  
"It's all right. Who's he?" Aeslen motioned to the man.  
  
"I'll explain later. We have to go."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Come on, I said we have to go now." Blaethen pulled her sister over towards Tristan.  
  
He magiced them away seconds before the door opens once more. Syrro stepped in and looked around. He called out her name and started searching the place. His heart dropped as he realized she was gone again. He thought they had...no time to feel sorry for himself, he had to go find her soon.  
  
The trio appeared in Blaethen's apartment. Aeslen dropped a bit sullenly into the big chair of Blaethen's while they sat on the couch. Blaethen was a bit tense besides Tristan, very aware of his nearness and careful not to brush against him. She decided it was better to focus her attention on her sister.  
  
"Okay, now I can explain...right after you explain that outfit..." Blaethen looked her over, finally noticing the outfit. They had been so quick down in her bedroom.  
  
"I refused to wear those dresses, so I cut them up to make a new outfit," Aeslen tossed her hair and motioned to Tristan. "Who's he?"  
  
"This is Tristan, Syrro's younger brother. He doesn't like his brother, either. He helped me rescue you."  
  
Aeslen gulped and looked between them. "You...err...both look cozy."  
  
Blaethen started. "We only just met." She chuckled nervously and then jumped when he threw his arm around her.  
  
"So?" Aeslen shrugged.  
  
Blaethen tried to change the subject. "You owe him a thank you, I believe."  
  
"Thank you..." Aeslen lowered her face. "But you have to send me back, I love him..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I have an idea that would satisfy both of us," Aeslen stood and paced before them. She was happy to have gotten a chance to change back into some of her normal clothes. She was in a comfortable pair of male boxers and a blue tank top. "You send me back, but I can act as a sort of spy. You know...demolish his empire from the inside? Gain his trust by coming back so I can help you guys regain father's throne and exact revenge from what he did to us. Well...as long as that revenge doesn't include hurting him."  
  
"I think none of us wishes that," Tristan said. "And do you think you can pull this off?"  
  
She studied him. "Yes." She said this solemnly with calm eyes. The supper had been great, and afterwards he had melted through her defenses. She still wasn't completely gaga over him, but she couldn't deny her feelings for the man any longer especially faced with never seeing him again. Though, she wasn't planning on letting any feelings for him get in the way of sabotaging him and getting her father's kingdom back. Blaethen had explained it all to her, about their parents and what she had read in this little book. Her father belonged in the labyrinth, he was a part of it and it was a part of him.  
  
"Do you want to be sent back now, as is..." He got a slight smile as an idea formulated in his head, "Or, maybe we can make you appear roughed up like you fought to get away from us and back to the Underground with Syrro."  
  
"That sounds like a great idea!" Blaethen smiled and looked up at Tristan, only to blush and look away when his eyes met her.  
  
"I agree, thanks for the idea," Aeslen looked herself over. "But, let me take a crack at it with these powers I've apparently had, but never known about." She held out her hand like Blaethen had shown her, a pearl like her mother's appearing but with red metallic swirls. She twisted it about slightly in her hands and her appearance became a bit more disheveled. Her ponytail became messy with strands falling out here and there, the ponytail itself a bit askew. Her shirt was torn and dirty along with her boxers. There were smudges on her face, arms, and legs. It did indeed look like she had been in a struggle.  
  
"Aeslen, please calls us if you need help," Blaethen looked her over solemnly.   
  
"I will, you have my word."  
  
"You better."  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Tristan stood. When Aeslen nodded, he mumbled a spell and waved his hand over her. Within a few seconds she faded away and disappeared from Blaethen's living room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aeslen appeared lounging on the pillow pit in the center of the throne room. She brushed some strands of her hair out of her eyes so she could look around. Surely by now Syrro knew she had gone. He might think she was out in the labyrinth again. She sat up and leaned back on her hands.  
  
"Syrro!" She called to the empty room,  
  
As she had expected, he appeared within seconds. He was in black riding breeches that tucked into black boots of a soft leather. On top was a silk shirt that hung open of a same navy as the streaks in his long black hair. His eyes roamed over her disheveled appearance and he dropped to his knees at her side. "Aeslen!" He gasped. "What has happened to you? Why did you run after I thought we had..."  
  
She smiled and raised herself to her knees in front of him. "Shhhhh...its not as you think. My sister and your brother came and made off with me back to the aboveground. But, I didn't want to go. I want to stay here with you."  
  
He gazed at her in wonder, his hand came up to touch her cheek as if he didn't believe she was real. "Truly? You have chosen me?"  
  
"Truly."  
  
She leaned forward and softly brushed her lips against his, laying her hands on his chest to snake under his open shirt and caress his chest. He smiled and his arm snaked around her waist to press her more closely to him, his other to cup the back of her head. He deepened the kiss and moved against her, making his need clear. He lowered her to the pillows, not breaking the kiss as he does so. All thoughts of her purpose here flew from Aeslen's mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aeslen laid cradled in Syrro's arms. He brushed a lock of hair from her face and smiled down at her. "So you truly chose me..." he brushed kisses across her neck and shoulder. "That confirms it for me."  
  
"Confirms what?" she rolled onto her back so she can look up at him.  
  
"What perfect mates we make. Which only leaves me with one option."  
  
"And uh...what's that?" Her tongue darted out nervously to lick her lips.  
  
"To make you my queen."  
  
"WHAT?" She sat bolt upright and stared at him with her jaw almost to the floor.  
  
"You want to stay her with me, and I want you as my mate. And by that little display we just put on, I know you want that, too. If you are my mate you shall be my queen, you deserve nothing less." He sat up to crook a finger under chin and lift it back into place. "I hope you didn't think I would just treat you as some harem girl I showed interest in once in a blue moon."  
  
She gulped. "No, its just a bit much so soon...can't I have time to think about it?"  
  
"Of course, though I must admit I don't see why you should turn down such an offer. But, if you want some thinking time, when your head is a bit more clear," he smiled that smile that only a pleased male can pull off...satisfied and smug, which both irritates and compliments the females.  
  
"Yes, and at the moment I am also a bit tired out." This comment only served to make the smile bigger. "So, I may just retire to my room."   
  
She stood after giving him a tender kiss on the lips and made her way down the hall to her room. Once she was in there, she locked the door and turned to the empty room. She pulled out one of the least fancy dresses in the closet and pulled it on. It was a spaghetti strap navy dress that hung to her knees loosely. She conjured one of her red-swirled pearls. "Blaethen. Tristan. I need to talk to you." Then she tossed the pearl at the mirror.  
  
An image appeared on the surface of the mirror. Blaethen and Tristan were embracing, hands all over the other one and their lips firmly pressed together. Aeslen cleared her throat and they both jerked apart.  
  
"Hehe, I know the feeling," She chuckled, her cheeks still flushed and lips swollen. "But, I have a small dilemma."  
  
"Oh no," That caught Blaethen's attention and she leaned forward away from Tristan. "He didn't figure out, did he?"  
  
"No, no...he uh...asked me to be his queen," Aeslen looked down at her folded hands. "I am obviously quite torn here."  
  
"Well, you have to take this chance." Tristan interjected. "You obviously become want to, and if it wasn't for the rest of things you would take him up on it. But, it benefits your other problem too. It will be easier to get your father back to the throne if you ARE on the throne."  
  
"I guess...but..."  
  
"If you truly do not want you, we can bring you back."  
  
"No, I think you are right, I should take the offer." She lifted her head and gave a determined nod of her head.  
  
"You don't have to, Aeslen. Don't feel like you have to." Blaethen said with concern. "Father was just concerned with getting us back, he won't be disappointed if you do not get his throne for him."  
  
"I have to, though I need to find a way to keep Syrro at the same time. I fear it may be a losing battle, though."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night at Blaethen's apartment she was cooking dinner and Tristan was still hanging around so she went ahead and set the table for two even though she did feel like dumping the gravy on his head. He stood in the doorway watching her cook.  
  
"You sure there's nothing I can do to help?" he asked for the hundredth time.  
  
"I think you've done quite enough already," she muttered with a bitter ring to her voice.  
  
He stepped into the kitchen and walked towards her. He touched her shoulder to stop her from darting back and forth in preparation for dinner. She avoided looking up at him until he took a hold of her chin to turn her face towards him.  
  
"And what have I done, Blaethen?" he asked softly.  
  
"How could you tell Aeslen to marry that monster? I don't even understand how she could have fallen for him and wanted to return after we had gotten her silly ass out of there."  
  
"That 'monster' is my brother, Blaethen. Same parents and all that. Am I a monster, too?"  
  
"No...but..."  
  
"And has he done anything truly evil?"  
  
"No...but..."  
  
"And is it truly awful that your sister found her soul mate?"  
  
"No...but..."  
  
"Then what is your problem?" he had said all this gently, but his words still had impact on her.  
  
"I...I..." Blaethen floundered. "Can't I be worried for my sister?"  
  
"Yes, but she is an adult and is mentally stable. At times we may question that stability," he chuckled and she cracked a smile, "but she can make her own decisions. We may not agree, but that is her choice."  
  
"But she asked us our opinion and you told her it was a good thing."  
  
"She already wanted to, but was afraid of what you and your parents would think. I just gave her the go ahead with reasons for you not to mind."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Let me finish, honey. My brother is not the one who stole the throne, he just inherited it. You and your sister are the rightful heirs, with her as queen she will have her birthright back."  
  
"And what about me?" her face was softening a bit as she begun to understand his point. "What about my birthright?"  
  
"You are welcome in my kingdom," he said softly.  
  
Blaethen paled and then flushed in shock. She spun around back towards the stove. "This will burn if I leave it any longer." She said quickly and started removing pots from the heat. She grabbed potholders and began to carry the food to the table.  
  
Tristan quietly helped her. When she dropped into a chair, he seated himself beside her. "Blaethen?"  
  
"We better start eating before the food gets cold," she continued to pay him little attention and reached for the serving spoon.  
  
He stilled her hand with a touch. "Blaethen, what is wrong? Did I insult you? I am not the best with human culture at times."  
  
"No, not really, you didn't insult me," she looked at her lap.  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Its nothing really. Your comment just caught me a bit off guard. No biggie," She started to dish up their plates with steaming food.  
  
He paid little attention to the food. "I'm sorry, but I was telling the truth, nonetheless."  
  
"I can't be planning a vacation to your kingdom while worrying over my family."  
  
"I didn't mean a vacation, but maybe you are right. We can talk about this later." It was his turn to make an act of turning his attention to the food. He stuffed a forkful of turkey and mashed potatoes in his mouth.  
  
Blaethen gaped at him. "What do you mean? You can't just say something like that and then change the subject."  
  
"What part did you not understand, dear Blaethen?" he looked at her with big innocent eyes.  
  
"I may be a bit slow and not getting this concept, but you're taking me by surprise."  
  
"Its just as I said, you are welcome to come live in my kingdom. Only one of you will be able to claim heir to your father, and to alleviate problems you are welcome in my kingdom."  
  
"My...my, you are a sweet talker, aren't you?" she scooted away and started eating almost in a mirror of his earlier actions.  
  
"Like I said, I am not up to date on all human culture...what have I said wrong?" he blinked at her confused.  
  
She set down her fork and turned her head to look at him with some disbelief at his words. "You really do not see what you are doing wrong?" When he shook his head she continued. "What you are offering is along the lines of marriage, that I come and be your queen?" he nodded solemnly. "Well, proposals are taken seriously. You are talking as if trying to buy a horse!"  
  
"I was just trying to tell you why it would be a good reason for you to accept."  
  
"Well, business ventures are for practicality...we stopped marrying each other for such reasons a LONG time ago." She stood and moved away from the table. "I've lost my appetite." She walked out of the room and seconds later the door was heard opening and closing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aeslen paced in her room. Tristan was right, she should take up his offer cause she did love Syrro and cause she could get her father's kingdom back, too. She turned and glanced at the connecting door to his room. She sighed and walked over to knock tentatively.  
  
"Syrro?" she called tentatively with her hand still raised.  
  
The door opened to him bare-chested and in leather pants. He smiled at her and opened the door wider so she can come in. "What do I owe the honor of this visit to?"  
  
"I have made my decision." She walked inside and then turned to look back at him. "I accept."  
  
"Really?? Really??" his whole face lit up as he ran over to draw her into his arms. He crushed her to him. "I can't tell you how happy this makes me."  
  
"I am glad," she leaned her forehead against his chest feeling like the biggest jerk ever. That she was making him this happy, knowing that she would be plotting against his happiness. Hopefully, she would think of something to cause the least damage to all parties involved. 


End file.
